


to begin at the beginning

by therestisdetail



Series: the conversation of prayers about to be said [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: also a little grey fish, angels never get to be children, except sometimes they are, feelings about angel bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisdetail/pseuds/therestisdetail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel is young, or at least he's younger, and Gabriel is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to begin at the beginning

 

It moves, and Castiel watches it move.  
  
There are other things that move, that grow bigger or change shape, and Castiel likes watching them all, even the ones that are so slow he has to wait for the planet to turn before he can see what they change into. This isn’t one of those, though. This is one of the ones from the deep water, so tiny and so fast. There are so many new things, here. He asks his brothers for the names of these things, because they are bigger than him, older, and they know about names. Sometimes they take the time to tell him.  
  
Sometimes he asks Gabriel, who always makes him invent his own.

Gabriel is watching him now, Castiel knows. Gabriel’s not as big here as he is up there - where he goes on in all directions as far as Castiel can feel, where he’ll sometimes stop to wrap Castiel up and hold him close and take him spinning down faster and further than he could ever go by himself - but he’s still much bigger than Castiel, and when he stands behind him he casts a shadow.  
  
It moves, and it is so small.  
  
“Don’t step on that fish, Castiel.” Gabriel says, and Castiel blinks up at him. “Big plans for that fish.”  
  
Castiel nods dutifully and looks down again. It’s moving slower. Its tiny exertions are getting smaller, but it still moves. The mud pulls at it. Small rocks rise up in front of it. But it still moves.  
  
 _Big plans_ , Castiel thinks, and tilts his head. _You have a lot of work to do._  
  
The little fish wriggles, and the mud pulls. A rock lies in its way, only small and mostly flat, but Castiel reaches down anyway. A little less work.  
  
He freezes with the rock held tight when Gabriel touches him lightly. Maybe he has done wrong. He does not know the Big Plans. Maybe there are rocks. He should have asked permission. He looks to Gabriel and starts to ask pardon.  
  
Gabriel’s laughter pulses in Grace and he pulls the small angel closer. “Shut up and watch, little brother.”

 

 


End file.
